Funny the Way Things Turn Out
by Kawaiililkitten
Summary: Short little T/P diddly. A few series of incidents eventually lead to Trunks and Pan finally getting together.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!   
  
Ok here's a quick T/P story with a dash of G/B. Enjoy.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Ok Pan, Truth or Dare." "Bra, we're 20 years old. The boys are 34 years old. Let it go, this game is old." "Oh please Pan, just answer the question. The boys aren't complaining." Bra replied, shooting the boys a warning look that said if they did complain, they'd die. "That's because they're afraid of you, but find, truth." Pan said with a sigh. "Goody!" Bra clapped her hands together. The four demi-saiyans, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra, were bored one summer Tuesday night. (AN: Could you blame them? Tuesday...blech!) As a solution, they decided to play a nice game of truth or dare. "So Panny darling, what will the man you marry be like?" Panny bit her lip and stole a quick look at Trunks, but turned her head back to Bra before anyone noticed. ::I would marry Trunks:: she thought, but she responded with. "Well, the man I marry will be tall, and muscular. He'll be a great sparring partner in battle, verbal, or in bed." She said with a wink, before continuing. "He'll be romantic, and hold me close always. He'll never let me go. He'll be able to read my thoughts just as clearly as I can read his, and we'll be able to hold entire conversations without saying a word." Pan blinked back tears and cleared her throat before continuing. "The man I marry will be my soul mate, my best friend, my bonded partner." She concluded. She noticed Bra had teary eyes and that even the boys seemed bewildered. She crossed her arms and smirked, trying to cover up her own emotions. "So Trunks, truth or dare?" she asked.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Two months later....  
  
"Hello everyone!" Trunks called from the doorway. "Trunks, you're home!" Bulma cried. "Brat." Vegeta acknowledged. Trunks had just returned home from a month long business trip in the states for his birthday. Pan and Bra both simultaneously ran up to him and hugged him, and he spun them both around as if they were 5 again. "Hello 'Kassan, 'Tousan, Bra, Pan, everyone...I'd like you to meet Monique. I met her in New York." Trunks said before stepping aside to reveal a gorgeous woman. She was 5'7", with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked intelligent and kind. "Hello, I'm so glad to meet all of you!" Panny zoned out of the rest of the conversation. Trunks had a new girlfriend, and by the looks of it, they were pretty serious. This girl was much different from any other girls Trunks had brought home. She was real competition, and for the first time ever, Pan realized that it was time to give up on Trunks. ::I never had a chance with him, I'd be better off letting him be happy.:: She decided. So she put on a smile and barely survived through the party. After dinner Pan pulled Trunks aside. "Listen Trunks-kun, you seem to like this girl a lot. Ne?" "Hai Pan-chan, she's amazing." Trunks replied with a smile. "Good, then congratulations." Panny said, before kissing him on the cheek goodnight and flying home.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Panny." Pan sighed, she hated that nickname being used by anyone but her family. "Hai, Mr. Masaki?" "Panny we have a new employee, his name is Rich. Would you mind training him? You're the most intelligent person in finances." "Of course Mr. Masaki, just show him right..." Panny trailed off as a 6' built man walked into her office. He had dark dark hair and dark eyes. ::Kami, he's gorgeous.:: She thought to herself. It had been a few weeks since Trunks had introduced everyone to Monique, and they seemed to be getting more serious by the day. ::It's time I moved on.:: Pan decided as she offered her hand to Rich. "Good morning, I am Son Pan, welcome to Beta Block Industries' finance department. I look forward to training you. I can take it from here Mr. Masaki." Pan said as she ushered her manager out the door. Rich smiled at her, showing a set of pearly white teeth. "Good morning Son Pan, I am Rich Gasser, and I look forward to learning from you." He replied flirtatiously. It wasn't long after that, a few weeks tops, that Pan and Rich were using Pan's desk for things other than working... Pan knew she didn't love him, but he was kind to her, and so as time passed, they began a formal relationship.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Hello everyone!" Pan called as she walked into the yard. It was the time of the annual Rosh picnic. And this time, Pan was the one with the surprise. "This is my boyfriend, Rich." Everyone rushed to greet her and congratulate her, including Monique who was, much to Pan's dismay, still around. Trunks was last, but as he got closer to the new couple, he felt something wrong. By the time he got to the pair, he realized what it was. This 'Rich' guy, had many different scents of women on him. It was obvious he wasn't being very monogamous. The hair on Trunks' neck stood on end, but he did his best to control his temper. "Nice to meet you Rich." He mumbled half heartedly. He pulled Panny into a possessive hug. "We have to talk later." He whispered in her ear before walking off to join Monique.   
  
Not long after dinner, everyone was lying on the sand enjoying the setting sun. Trunks decided this was a good time to pull Pan away, while no one was paying attention. "Pan I have to tell you. Rich, he's sleeping around." "I know" Pan replied. "You do?" Trunks asked, bewildered. "Then why do you..." But he didn't finish because Pan broke off his response. "Because he's there Trunks, and he doesn't hurt me." Was all the reason she gave, even though she was dying to cry out...'Because you don't want me Trunks!' But she held herself back. "Let's go back to our families. Besides, I think Monique is looking for you." Pan said with a reassuring smile as she pointed to the blonde. Pan walked off towards Rich.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Rich noticed Pan and Trunks walk off together and scowled. Pan was his, he had caught her fair and square. No matter who else he slept with, he didn't want her sleeping with anyone else. ::Hmmm, time to make my move.:: He decided. When Pan returned, he pulled her off to the side too. Panny sighed, she felt like a ragdoll being dragged around like this. "Panny, darling, don't say anything until I'm done. I've been watching you tonight. I've noticed, once again, just how beautiful you are, and how special you are to me. I don't want to lose you ever Panny, so will you marry me?" Rich finished his monologue with a question, leaving Pan shocked. Her heart screamed no as a response. She didn't love him and he didn't love her. He would never be faithful. But her head came back with a retort she couldn't ignore. ::There's no one else.:: "Yes Rich, I'll marry you." Panny replied and forced a smile. Rich picked her up and spun her around. "Come on Pan, we'll go tell everyone now. EXCUSE ME ALL!" Rich shouted, getting everyone's attention. "PANNY HAS JUST DECIDED TO BE MY WIFE!" He announced happily. Once again everyone rushed up to the couple to congratulate them. Trunks stayed where he was and growled low in his throat. ::Why Panny? Don't you remember? This isn't the guy you're supposed to marry!:: Then he realized everything, why his heart sped up around her, why he understood her so well and vice versa. ::I'm the one you're supposed to marry. Oh Panny!:: Trunks felt lost, and didn't know what to do, so he scooped up Monique and flew off. Only Pan noticed them leave.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Several months after the picnic, not much had changed. Trunks and Monique had broken up, with the excuse that Trunks presidency at CC was too much more him to handle with a relationship. Everyone accepted it. After all, Trunks was always going through girls like that. Rich hadn't stopped coming home with the scent of other women on him, but the wedding was still on for the following month. Once again, the GT gang were curled up together, only this time they were watching a late night made for TV movie at Pan's apartment...or at least some of them were. "Aw, look Trunksy! Goten and Bra are all snuggled on the couch." "Yeah. I'm glad they finally got together." Trunks smiled. He looked down at Pan, who's head was on his chest and who's feet were entangled with his. This was a common position for the pair of friends, but Trunks couldn't help wishing that it didn't have to take on a friendly meaning. He admired Pan's beauty, her raven hair, her soulful eyes. She had the spirit of a true warrior and a true Saiyan, his perfect match. He couldn't stand to see her go away from him. "Hey Panny, turn around and face me." Trunks said, a serious tone in his voice. Panny yawned. "Do I have to? I'm happy right here..." she said, the fatigue evident in her voice. Trunks grabbed her arms lightly and flipped her to face him, locking his eyes with hers. The two stared at each other, tension building, each just as nervous as the other. Moments passed unspoken, until Trunks whispered. "Be happy now dear Panny." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers lightly. Pan's initial reaction was to back off, but her heart quickly pushed her into returning the kiss that was quickly growing in intensity and passion. The pair broke it off for air, and Panny locked eyes with Trunks. "Why?" She finally managed to ask. "Because you're my soul mate, my bond mate Pan-chan. Because I love you." Trunks pulled her into another kiss before scooping her into his arms and heading towards Pan's room. Suddenly, the door to Pan's apartment swung open and in walked an unsteady Rich. "Pan..." he began, slightly slurred, before fully comprehending what he was seeing. His fiancee, in the arms of another, her shirt wrinkled and hair messed up. "You whore..." he seethed. Trunks put Pan down and walked towards Rich. "What did you..." "Oh shove it asshole." Rich interrupted Trunks. Trunks was too stunned to move, he had never been insulted before. Rich continued unhindered to Pan who showed a small amount of guilt, but no remorse. "I'm sorry Rich. It's over. I can't stand being one of many women you have anymore, and I don't love you. I cannot..." Panny was also interrupted by Rich, but not by his words, by a slap. Pan was stunned, though not the least bit injured. She put a hand to her cheek "Whore! Don't you talk like that. You're a little bitch! And you're my bitch and it's going to stay that way!" Pan's ki was rising quickly, but before she even had a chance to get a shot in, Trunks was standing on Rich's back, who was now prostrated on the floor. "Listen, you get out of here. You never come anywhere near her again." Trunks growled low in his throat to accompany his warning. ::Hmm, that growl is so sexy:: Pan thought to herself, as she watched the funny scene of her ex fiance being thrown out the second story window. "Now, without further interruptions." Came back Trunks' voice. He took her in his arms once m ore and headed for the bedroom. "I love you Son Pan." "And I you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs." By the end of the night, themselves and anyone who could read a ki signature knew that the two demi-saiyans loved each other, and were One.   
  
******************************************************************************  
FIN  
  
SO... What did ya think? :o) I know, cheesy, and not that great, but R/R! And should I make a sequel?   
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
